


Break A Few Eggs

by TheMagicMicrobus (CallMeCaptainOrSir)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Day Five, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Hiroko is Everyone's Mom, M/M, One Shot, They need a nap, Victuuri Week, daughter - Freeform, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/TheMagicMicrobus
Summary: Having a kid is hard. Being a professional figure skater is hard too. Doing both at once is nearly impossible. Viktor just wants Yuuri to know how much he is appreciated. Hiroko just wants to make sure her granddaughter still has two dads after Viktor decides to show his love in the form of breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after Rockabye, in the same verse as my yet-to-be-published multichap fic.
> 
> My entry for day 5 of Victuuri week, and yes, I'm aware that I actually posted it on day 6. I don't think 1:20 really counts as the next day yet.

Hiroko woke to the acrid smell of smoke and the sound of crying. Toshiya, of course, slept on undisturbed. That man could sleep through nearly anything. To be fair, Hiroko was the mother of two and newly a grandmother. She’d been a light sleeper for nearly 35 years. Stepping lightly, she slid out of bed and made her way into the hall. The wooden floor creaked lightly under her weight.

A light glowed from the kitchen. A quiet sob drifted down the hall. Smoke curled around the door frame, pooling on the ceiling like mist on a lake. She padded down the hall, expecting to find Yuuri in some sort of disarray, most likely crying over a bowl of ice cream. He’d done this a few times before, whenever he didn’t place well in a competition. _He didn’t even do that poorly yesterday! Bronze is nothing to sniff at, especially with a two month old at home._ Poking her head around the corner, Hiroko’s deep brown eyes widened in surprise at the ridiculous scene before her.

The greatest figure skater in the world was standing in front of her stove, fat crystal tears clinging to his silver lashes as he stared dejectedly at a blackened fry pan. On of his hands was pressed to his chest tightly. He cradled it gently with his other hand. Viktor sniffed, from pain or frustration, Hiroko couldn’t tell. Neither was acceptable, not in any guest, let alone her son-in-law.

She stepped into the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the wall behind him. 6:17. Viktor’s head whipped up.

“Ah, sorry Hiroko, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He pressed his hand to his forehead, wincing at the movement.

Her eyebrows pulled together at his reaction, an expressions that made Viktor think of Yuuri. “Oh no, it’s nothing. May I see your hand?”

He held it out to her, a light blush coloring his cheeks. A reddish burn marred the smooth surface of his palm. It didn’t seem in danger of blistering, but hands are sensitive. Hiroko knew from experience how much that must hurt.

“I was trying to make Yuuri breakfast,” He explained. “He worked so hard last night, and we’ve been getting so little sleep these days to begin with, I just wanted to make sure he knew… how much I appreciate him.” Viktor bit his lip. _Now I not only look like an idiot, but I sound like one too._

Hiroko only smiled at him. “Yuuri knows. Come on, I”m going to wrap this up for you, and then I’m going to show you how to make an omelette.”

Viktor nearly started crying again. Hiroko decided tomorrow, she was taking her granddaughter out. Her dads clearly needed a nap.

…

Yuuri woke to the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter. He also woke to a cold and empty bed. A frown marred his features. He wanted his personal heater, but finding him would mean getting up. There were pros and cons to both options.

Thankfully, Yuuri was spared his impossible decision by the door creaking open and the man occupying his thoughts slipping in.

“Yuuri, lyubov moya, I made breakfast.” The sleepy figure skater’s eyes widened. _Viktor? Cooked? Why do I smell food instead of fire?_

His husband must have sensed his confusion. Vikor chuckled, “Well, your mother helped. But I did do all the cooking, I learned to make an omelette!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as well. His koishii was just so beautiful, his heart stopping grin on full display in his eagerness to show off what he had created. The smaller man leaned forward, capturing his husband in a slow kiss.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

Viktor pressed their foreheads together. “Good morning, love.”

“What time is it anyway?” He said, stifling a yawn, “Is Lilya awake yet?”

The silver haired skater settled into bed next him, setting a tray across their laps. “It’s just past ten.” He could feel Yuuri stiffen besides him and quickly continued, “Your mom decided to take her out for a walk, something about us needing a nap.”

“Well, if it gets me breakfast in bed, I’m not complaining. What’s the occasion, anyway? I didn’t win yesterday.”

“But you still medaled! And you got all of three hours sleep last night, and the night before that, and pretty much every night for the past two months.” Viktor pouted, “You take such good care of our family, I wanted to take care of you.”

His husband grinned and leaned into his shoulder. “It’s my pleasure. Now, I do believe we have a breakfast to eat.”

It did, in fact, not only smell like food, but it tasted like it too. It tasted even better when it came off Viktor’s fork.


End file.
